


The Geneva Accord

by Brumeier



Series: Pleasure Dome [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Meetings, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not just another day at the Pleasure Dome when Rodney McKay meets the new drone. Could this be the beginning of a beautiful friendship? Only if first impressions don't count!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Geneva Accord

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to _Crossroads._

It was the nature of the Pleasure Dome that people came and went with great frequency. They came from two galaxies to gamble, watch epic sports battles and walk on the wild side as they indulged in secret kinks. They came to meet lovers or hire mercenaries or have illegal medical procedures.

Staff turnaround was much less frequent. Management paid their people well, particularly the drones, and offered decent benefits packages. Of course, with the whole Dome laid out at their disposal most pay credits cycled right back into the system.

The arrival of a new drone was therefore worthy of much speculation. Rodney was already tired of hearing the others obsess over it, like it mattered who filled the empty chair. As long as the new person could do the job everything else was inconsequential.

“I hope the new guy has better hygiene,” Dickson said. He was holding court at his work station, the others lounging in his immediate vicinity.

Rodney just shook his head, eyes glued to his primary monitor. A diagnostic was running on the Air Ball arena security scanners, which had been malfunctioning. Dickson wasn’t wrong, though. Shelba had made Rodney’s eyes water and never took personal hygiene suggestions seriously. No-one had been sorry to see him go.

“Maybe we’ll get a woman this time, that would be frosty.”

“If you slackers aren’t working could you take the coffee klatch elsewhere?” Rodney tapped irritably at the monitor when he found the faulty bit of code. “Some of us are trying to work.”

“It is the time of eating,” Brel’k suggested in his oddly sibilant voice.

“You want anything, McKay?” Dickson asked.

“Go away.” Rodney made it a point never to socialize with the other drones. He didn’t eat lunch with them, didn’t party with them. It was bad enough that he was forced to spend all day trapped in the Hub with them.

Soon the room was nearly empty – Kyle never left facial rec unmanned when he was scheduled but he had the good sense to be quiet about it – and Rodney enjoyed the relative peace, with just the muted chatter from the news screens and the hum of the servers. Of course, nothing good could last.

“Hey. Hello?”

Rodney sighed. “What?”

“Wow. Rude.”

He swiveled in his chair and looked at the woman standing next to his work station. She had a pleasantly voluptuous figure which was partially dampened by the dress she wore which was in a searing shade of lime green. She’d matched her hair extensions and lipstick to it, which was unfortunate in the extreme.

“If you’re an exotic dancer you’re in the wrong place. You’re not thin enough to be with Cirque Galaxie, though you’d be in the wrong place for that too.”

“You’re a real people person, aren’t you?” She glared at him, the hands on her hips tipped with nails painted deep orange. “Do they send you on PR runs? Because I bet you can really work a crowd.”

While Rodney approved of the level of sarcasm he didn’t care to have it aimed in his direction. “Look, you’re clearly lost Miss…uh…Miss.”

“It’s Geneva. And I’m not lost, I’m your new drone.”

“Impossible. I would’ve gotten a message from –”

Rodney’s computer pinged and he turned to read the message that had just popped up. Management, timely as always.

_New hire Geneva Bolt on her way. Get her acclimated._

“Geneva Bolt?” He turned back around. “That’s not a real name.”

“It is, in fact. My name.”

Rodney sighed again. She wouldn’t last a week, he was sure of it. _Geneva Bolt_ , for God’s sake? She was probably an undercover journalist or an inter-galactic spy or something.

“Well, _Geneva_ , welcome to the Hub. All computerized city systems are managed here and we –”

“Yeah, I already got the spiel. Where’s my station?”

Rodney was extremely grateful that the new girl would be working across the room and as far from his own work station as possible. He grudgingly walked her over, taking a moment to enjoy the low cut of her dress and the ample cleavage it displayed.

“This system is run off –”

“Yeah, I know. I’m not an idiot, McKay.”

Rodney narrowed his eyes at her, instantly suspicious. “You know who I am?”

“The much venerated Rodney McKay? Of course I do.” Geneva’s long nails clacked against the keyboard as she logged into the system. “Local genius, pride of Management, and the nastiest SOB on payroll.”

Rodney’s ID photo popped up on the main monitor, along with confidential information from his personnel file. Geneva leaned closer to it, nodding.

“Huh. Allergic to citrus. That’s something you don’t see every day.”

Rodney pushed her chair – and Geneva with it – aside and took his own turn at the keyboard. His personnel file vanished and he put an extra block on it to keep Geneva – and any other nosy parkers – out of his private business.

“Great. Just what we need. Another hacker.” He wondered if he’d been right. Maybe she was a spy for the SGC. Maybe they wanted her to evaluate his state of mind and see if it was worth the trouble of bringing him back. As if he’d ever work for _those_ assholes again.

“Oh, I’ve got a lot more to offer than that,” Geneva replied. She batted her eyelashes at him.

“No doubt. I’ll send you your assignment. If you have any questions figure them out. I’m busy.”

Rodney barely made it back to his own workstation before Kyle was introducing himself to Geneva and simpering over her like an idiot. As soon as the others returned from lunch he took his leave. He didn’t have the stomach for hearing them all coo over the new girl.

*o*o*o*

Two days later Rodney was eating lunch in the cafeteria when Geneva plunked her tray on the table and sat across from him. She smiled prettily in the face of his scowl.

“Hey, McKay.”

“Did I ask you to sit here?” he snapped.

“Well, your body language says no but the way your eyes keep drifting to my boobs I’d say they were a definite yes.”

Rodney hastily dropped his gaze back to his plate of chicken salad. “Hilarious. You should moonlight at the House of Laughs.” 

“You know, I’m very likeable. People say this all the time, I’m not just making it up.”

Rodney didn’t respond to that. Instead he applied himself to the task of eating as quickly as he could. Either the other drones had neglected to tell Geneva that he liked to eat alone or she’d just ignored them. Both scenarios were probable.

“Dickson was telling me about the neural interface,” Geneva said conversationally. 

Rodney stared at her, startled. “Why would you even be thinking about that? You’ve been here less than a week!”

“I didn’t say I was thinking about it.”

“You obviously are or you wouldn’t have mentioned it.” Since the subject had come up he took a moment to look at her eyes. They were dark brown, fringed with mascara-encrusted lashes, and if she got the interface they’d change completely.

“It makes sense to have a quicker reaction time with the system,” she said with a shrug.

“How old are you? Twenty-two, twenty-three tops? You don’t want to tie yourself here, and the neural interface only works with the Dome systems.”

“How long have you been here?” Geneva countered.

“Eight years, and I’m still the best programmer even without augmentation. I won’t be here forever,” Rodney said, pointing his fork at her. “They say it’s reversible but what if it’s not? You’d be altered forever.”

“Look at you, all concerned. They said you were an emotional cyborg but they were obviously wrong.”

“You have serious mental health issues.” Rodney polished off his blue Fizz and got up from the table. “Get the interface, don’t get it. I don’t care.”

“Aww. Don’t go away mad.” Geneva pouted, bright pink lips twitching as she fought a smile.

“I have work to do.” He bussed his tray and took an anemic looking apple back to the Hub with him.

An hour later he was monitoring facial rec at Registration when something pinged the alarm. Rodney brought up the flagged ID photo, which showed a woman who looked completely average in every way except for really prominent cheekbones. She’d registered as Alara Cing and while the system wasn’t having a problem confirming her identity it noted a problem elsewhere in her registration.

“Glitch in the programming?” Geneva asked over his shoulder.

“Go away.” Rodney checked the woman’s background information. It was full of mundane information that rang ever so slightly false. He’d created an algorithm several years ago that flagged certain groupings of words to help identify false backgrounds, and it was gratifying to see that it still worked.

“Take away the cheekbones,” Geneva suggested. She pushed Brel’k out of his chair and sat down at his work station. It was directly adjacent to Rodney’s. “No way those are real.”

Rodney gave the command and a digital alteration was done of Alara’s ID photo. On a hunch he had the nose altered as well, making it less straight. The program re-ran facial rec and this time she pinged as Alara Bincae, member of the Righteous Circle religious group.

“I’ve notified Patrol but she’s already left Registration,” Geneva reported. “How did they let her through without authorization?”

“Because they’re incompetent hacks.” Rodney sent Alara’s photo out to all Patrol officers in the field. “Get on the outside cams, see –”

“Already on it.” Geneva’s hands moved between the keyboard and the touch screen. “She caught a cab headed toward Central City but the audio’s been jammed.”

Rodney cursed. The Righteous Circle was getting some outside funding to afford high end facial reconfiguration and jamming tech. Unfortunately for them Rodney was smarter.

“She can’t be carrying or it would’ve shown up in the Reg scans,” Geneva said. Firearms weren’t allowed under the dome, but there was more than one way to cause damage.

“Could be she has an arrangement with someone on the inside.” With a few keystrokes Rodney hacked into the SGC’s Pegasus mainframe and brought up all the intel they had on the religious organization. Not everyone supported the Pleasure Dome’s easy accessibility of vices, and the Righteous Circle had made sabotage attempts in the past.

“Did you just –”

“Don’t ask, don’t tell,” Rodney warned her. “Here. They’ve monitored increased chatter between the RC and the Varden.”

“Do they hate us too?”

“They like money, so they’re not very particular about where it comes from.” He backed out of the SGC’s system, wiping any markers that would identify his intrusion.

“The Varden don’t own any businesses here,” Geneva said, tapping away at the keyboard. “But there’s a large population of them in the Crossroads.”

Rodney pulled up the visual on the cab but Alara was no longer inside it. “Where the hell did she go?” He back-tracked the digital feed. “She got out two blocks from Admin. That’s not good.”

“Can you find her on any of the streetside cams?”

“No. It’s like she vanished.”

Geneva huffed. “I sent a warning to Admin. It’s the most likely target of an attack.”

It was also directly over their heads, and Rodney didn’t care to be caught up in anything that might…

“Wait. She didn’t vanish, she went _down_. She accessed the sub-system.”

Rodney and Geneva shared a look of mutual consternation. Alara wasn’t going for Admin. She was going to try and take out the Hub, which would effectively paralyze the Dome. There would be chaos.

“Pulling up sensors,” Geneva said. “Why isn’t there video, for God’s sake?”

“Only drones use the tunnels. Admin feels cameras there would waste both money and monitoring time.”

“Admin needs to get their head out of their ass. I’ve notified Patrol, they already have officers on site.”

“She won’t be able to get far. She can’t have access codes.” Rodney tracked her heat signature against the schematics. The closer the tunnels got to the Hub the more doors there were that required a top-level code to get through.

“Depends on what she’s planning. Big enough bomb and she won’t need to get that close.”

“Thanks for that,” Rodney grumbled. “There! She’s stopped, that’s the first door.”

He held his breath, but then the heat signature bloomed and a minute later Alara was on the move. 

“Son of a bitch!” Geneva exclaimed. “She’s got a torch!”

There was always a way. Melting the locking mechanism wasn’t very neat, but it got the job done. Moving as fast as she was there was no way for Patrol to intercede in time.

“What do we do now? McKay, what do we _do_?”

“Shut up for a minute!” Rodney snapped. He looked at Alara’s heat signature, studied the schematics, and nodded as the next door was approached. “Seal the tunnel. Use the fire shield. I’ll reverse the vents.”

“Will that work fast enough?”

“Oh, yeah. Watch and learn.” Rodney’s fingers flew as he reprogrammed the vents and fans. Geneva dropped the fire shield and he hit the enter key.

The vents went into full reverse immediately, the fans working faster than normal to suck the air out of the tunnel. Hopefully they wouldn’t burn out before the job was done. Geneva monitored the oxygen count in the tunnel.

“Ninety percent. Eighty –five. Seventy-two. Sixty!”

Rodney watched his monitor intently until the heat signature faded out and then he shut everything down. “Open the fire shield!”

Patrol flooded into the tunnel, a dozen bobbing heat signatures, and then Alara’s strengthened. She’d be taken in for questioning to see if she’d give up the names of her accomplices. There were plenty of seedy groups living in the Dome but as a rule they kept their less-than-legal activities confined to the rest of the galaxy. The old adage was still true: you don’t shit where you eat.

A message beeped moments later. Patrol had Alara in custody and thanked the drones for their quick action in resolving the matter. Rodney in turn notified Management and made sure they knew that Geneva had played an integral part. With any luck there might be some extra credits for both of them come payday.

“That was incredible!” Geneva’s face was flushed and her eyes glittered. “We totally kicked it!”

“You weren’t bad,” Rodney said grudgingly. He couldn’t deny the adrenalin rush that came with saving the day but clearly the new girl wasn’t as accustomed to it. She was almost punch drunk.

The other drones patted them on the back. Brel’k stoically submitted to Geneva’s apology and her hug. Rodney started to back away when it seemed a hug was headed his way too, but Geneva grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him out into the access tunnel.

“What are we –”

She silenced Rodney with the press of her mouth on his, pink lips no doubt leaving smudges all over him. He found it difficult to complain when she had her whole body pressed against his, keeping him right against the door.

“You were so hot in there,” she murmured. She sucked on his earlobe. “You’re tech skills are amazing.”

“You…you…” Rodney was having a hard time finding the words. Geneva straddled his leg, rubbing herself against him, and any arguments he may have had about fraternizing with co-workers seemed completely unnecessary.

He grabbed her ass with both hands, squeezing and pulling her closer. The little noises Geneva made went straight to his cock and he was never happier that she liked to wear dresses. He pulled the hem of her short skirt up until his hands were full of bare flesh.

“How’d I know you wore thongs?”

Geneva bit his lip. “No talking.” She pulled one of his hands off her ass and thrust it between her legs. The thin satiny material was already damp from her arousal and it was all Rodney needed to fully harden.

Geneva stepped back but kept both hands on Rodney’s shoulders, giving him easier access. He tugged the thong aside and thumbed her clit. Geneva jerked her hips forward in response and let her head fall back, pink curls in disarray.

“Yeah, McKay. Just like that.”

He hadn’t forgotten where they were, or that they could be found at any moment, so he didn’t bother taking his time. Long, firm strokes of his fingers had her quivering in no time, and when he thrust up inside her she clenched around them as her orgasm flowed over her.

“I fucking love your hands,” she gasped. She gave Rodney a lazy grin before unbuckling his belt and opening his pants. He was so turned on that it didn’t take more than a few strokes of her hand on his cock to pull his own orgasm from him. He buckled under Geneva’s ministrations and when his brain came back online he had to lock his knees to keep from sliding to the floor.

Geneva tucked him back into his pants, though clearly he’d have to go to his apartment for a change of clothes. She kissed him again, more languorously than the first time.

“I knew you’d be good,” she said. “Big brains are a huge turn-on.”

“You’re insane.” Things like that never happened to Rodney. He generally had to pay to get his rocks off.

“Probably. So, can we be friends now?”

He just stared at her.

“Come on, McKay. You can be friends with me. It won’t kill you.”

“The sex might.”

Geneva raised an eyebrow. “Who said there’d be more sex?” She kissed him on the cheek, straightened her dress, and went back inside the Hub.

Rodney looked down at his come-stained shirt and shook his head. It really was past time for him to get out of the Dome; things were getting too strange. He headed towards his apartment, unable to help the grin he was sure was plastered over his face.

Maybe the new girl wasn’t a total loss after all.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** I felt compelled to write Rodney’s first meeting with Geneva. I was overwhelmed by the response to her character in _Crossroads_ , and so I’m more than happy to bring her back for more fun. LOL!
> 
> As a side note, this contains the first het sex scene I have written in many a year. Hopefully I still know how it all works. ::grins::


End file.
